The Dragon King
by Asura435
Summary: Things happen
1. Chapter 1

Life was a strange thing, one day you think you are dying as time has come to an end but the next day you are waking up in a completely different body.

Naruto Uzumaki the seventh Hokage had died at the age of 300, it was very long life and more than he had expected but he would have lived longer if he hadn't separated his partner Kurama from his body as he had successfully become an Immortal being.

Naruto didn't want that so he damaged his own chakra system beyond repair and with Kurama out of his body it weakened his soul so that slowly he started aging once again. He was lonely since his generation was long dead and he didn't want the newer generations to keep on relying on him as they won't grow.

Always asking for his opinion, he was looked as the default leader even though he wished to live in peace away from them. But after waiting for a decade, Naruto finally took his last breath.

'Why the heck, am I still alive and what is up with this serpentine body?' Naruto thought as he looked at his body, he was a snake of black color.

'I still have my chakra though it seems to be at the level of an average chunin. Now what should I do?'

'Live again or what, I don't condone suicide so I can't kill myself and this body still has long way to go for its natural life line to finish.'

'I was bored of life before and I couldn't find any new dimensions with life so I guess I can adventure once again.' Naruto decided, he mostly didn't want live was also related to his boredom as life had really no meaning anymore and even though Sasuke could have lived like him he had chosen not to.

Naruto moved out of the hole his body had been hiding under and he found that he was in a forest; the trees were smaller than he was used to but it wasn't a problem. He could sense many beings in the vicinity; they were weak and fragile in his eyes.

'I feel hunger so I should feed, maybe I will go without using my humanoid body for some time. It could be fun fighting as an animal.' Naruto thought with a smile which looked creepy on that snake body, the snake had red eyes and was 1 Meter long and 10 cm in diameter

As Naruto looked around his surroundings, he spotted a lone bunny.

'Well that would do for now.' Naruto decided as his body moved like lightning and he had devoured the bunny in a flash. Naruto had full control of his body and was master of many different style of combat plus he pretty much knew all jutsu.

The bunny was digested within seconds inside his body even the horn didn't last long and didn't damage him as he had covered his body with chakra. The chakra was still golden and stood out liking shining beacon.

'I seem to need more, is it because the body changed to compensate for my existence?' Naruto thought as he located another prey, there was group of wolves nearby

Naruto moved too fast for them to react and his body pierced through them with ease, 'Thank you for the food.' Naruto wanted to say and gulped them down

After the eating the fifth wolf, Naruto finally felt his stomach was full.

'I must have been starving, it's good that I didn't delay or else I might have started losing the limited chakra I have in compensation.' Naruto mused as he could feel there were beasts in the forest that could be a threat to him if he was unlucky

'Should I go find a human habitat or just look around the forest?'

'Look around the forest and tame some animal would be best, I am interested in these different species.' Naruto decided as he moved slowly through the woods with impunity and filled with confidence

'But first let's deal with other things.' Naruto thought as his body glowed with golden light and seals appeared on his skin

'Automatic Regeneration'

'Field'

'Storage' Naruto put these seals on his body as he didn't like getting hit by surprise so the field seal would tell him if anything entered within 20 meters of his body while automatic regeneration in case he died by a surprise attack.

'Good enough even though it lowered my chakra to genin levels.' Naruto started moving again but this time he decided to first check from the sky

His body shrunk and white wings appeared on his body, he flew into the sky and saw the vast forest from above while his eyes zoomed into the horizon with chakra vision.

'Cities far into the distance, they look like something from the old ages even before my own birth.' Naruto concluded from a casual glance and landed back on the ground as it expanded chakra quickly, transformation jutsu was low level jutsu but changing your shape into a completely different being required more energy so with wings on his body the price was increased.

Naruto landed back on the ground and his body returned to normal, he ventured into the depths of the forest and he came across a humanoid species.

'I remember these must be the so called Goblins in the games the children used to play. Low level beings with disgusting habits but this one is like a child and doesn't seem evil. So it isn't born evil but brought up to be evil.' Naruto concluded from one look at the green little thing which was about to be killed by a horned rabbit

Naruto moved and he snapped the neck of the rabbit with a controlled tail whip, the goblin was paralyzed by fear at the sight of him.

Naruto looked at him closely and connected to his mind, "I won't hurt you child, pick up the rabbit and let us go to your home." Naruto said and his words were hypnotic as the goblin obeyed those golden eyes and walked while carrying the corpse.

Just as he had expected the goblins did acts that disgusted him so he killed the older ones and left the children. There was only two women left alive but they were broken beyond repair so Naruto decided to wait for night when he had recovered energy and taken care of everything else before fixing them.

He had decided that these goblins would serve him so he was going to teach them how to operate in the right manner so they won't need him in the future.

'I am definitely cursed into this position as it always seems to find me. I can't blame anything but my own personality for this.' Naruto thought as he had brought meat for the children to eat and they easily opened up to him, making him realize that these things had no survival instincts

'Lot of work to do' Naruto said silently as he was about to move when he felt his body feel heavy

"You have fulfilled the requirement for evolution, what do you choose?"

Naruto heard the voice inside his head and saw the options, 'Anaconda or Winged serpent'

"Winged serpent" Naruto chose as he ended up falling asleep as his body changed into the being of his choice

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Naruto woke up to the shining sun above, he opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded by dead bodies. His wings unfurled and flapped as he analyzed them carefully, along with gaining wings his size had also increased.

Naruto saw that his body was now gold with black markings, 'What a strange thing?'

'I became so much stronger then before so easily. How does this work?'

'Is it unique for me or do all other beings also have access to it?' Naruto thought as he devoured the corpses around him, these must have been animals that tried to attack him when he was at his weakest but his poison must have been too strong.

'The venom my body produces must have become stronger. I can make it stronger by eating herbs and other poisonous beings so I better do that. Don't want to limit what kind of affects my venom produces as the foe might have resistance to mine.' Naruto thought as he started moving but then he saw the goblin he saved yesterday sitting on a tree, dozing off.

'What is he doing here?' Naruto questioned as he shrunk his body naturally unlike before when he had to use chakra and flew, and landed on the tree branch.

Naruto woke up the goblin by flicking its chin with his tail; the goblin awoke in surprise and focused on Naruto.

'What are you doing here?' Naruto asked thought the psychic link

'I want to learn and as you were in pain, I wanted to help.'

Naruto stared at him and nodded, it seems they were at least not ungrateful and had not been corrupted yet.

'Don't it again, in this forest nothing can kill me. But I like that you showed such a quality, I will give you a name.'

'From now on you are Madara, this name is from a powerful being that can completely erase this forest with a thought so try to live up to it.' Naruto named the goblin on a whim as he remembered about Madara but just as he named the goblin, a light surrounded it and it changed.

As the light died out, Naruto was looking at a more human looking goblin. Madara had evolved into a hobgoblin and he could sense high affinity to fire.

'Did this happen because I gave him a name?'

'Yes, I just felt my energy connect with him and I feel like used some now. This world is really weird, doesn't this mean that strong beings can easily make up strong subordinates.' Naruto mused as he looked at Madara checking his body

"Thank you, Master for granting me your blessing." Madara spoke in an excited tone; he was like a child that had been given a new game.

"No problem" Naruto muttered in his original voice as he could control the vibrations it wasn't hard to produce sound in similar manner

"You are bigger than rest of your kind and I did give you an incredible name so from now on you will be the leader of your kind. I will teach you how and then you will deal with it instead of me. Now follow me." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he slithered around him and moved down the tree, he moved at a slow pace so that his new subordinate could keep up without losing his breath.

Madara's eyes sparkled as he followed Naruto, he was completely taken as he was saved and then given power. Naruto was also kinder than the old goblins so he saw him as an invincible figure especially since everything that tried to attack a sleeping Naruto died.

'Can I be as strong as Master?' Madara wondered as his newly developed brain made him think of more complex things than just food like he had been for a month.

* * *

Naruto entered the cave and hypnotized all the goblins, he gave them orders to follow so their bodies will learn in the right manner how to hunt and fight. He knew they weren't smart so this was the most efficient way; he didn't have enough power to give names to all of them and didn't care enough for it unless they should a good quality as right now they were all same.

'It should help in knowing whether they all evolve or not.' Naruto mused as he slithered towards the broken women.

Both women had long sand colored hair with brown skin; they were truly attractive if they weren't in such damaged state. They were unlucky to have been hit by the goblin horde that was commanded by an ogre, they did will in killing most of it as evident from the lack of any strong fighters in the cave but they succumbed to their injuries.

"I am sorry but you might lose most of your memories because of my action but it is better than being like this." Naruto muttered in a calm tone, he never really thought he would need such a thing so he knew how to do it but he was not proficient enough like the Yamanaka's

Naruto stared into their eyes and one at a time, he erased their memories and healed them. They were good as new, with the no signs of ever being touched by anything but just as he had expected the memories he erased were more than what he wanted to do as they were all entwined. The human brain is truly a complex structure and memories aren't simple thing as they connect to each other.

Naruto didn't how much they lost but only when they wake up will he know, he looked at them and made a bed from the ground while he dug inside the ground to go to sleep for awhile to regain his energy.

* * *

After an hour since Naruto healed the girls, one of them woke up.

"Ughh" The women groaned from the aching body and the headache, she opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and was on her feet in attention but she could find her weapons or clothes

'Why am I naked and where am I?' She thought as he eyes landed on her sister

'Even Argana is naked and unconscious, who would kidnap us from our home in... .'

'Our home, where is it. Why can't I remember, why do I only remember Argana when I knew so many people.' She was getting frustrated and nervous

"Argana wake up" She went to her sister's side and whispered in her ears as she shook her body

"What is it Bache? Give me ten more minutes." Argana replied in a sleepy tone

"Argana we have been kidnapped, wake up." Bache said in an urgent tone

Argana woke up instantly as she took in her surroundings, "Where are we?"

"I don't know but first do you remember our home?"

"Home of course, it is … I don't remember. How, who erased my memories?" Argana held her head as she tried to recall but her life seemed to have been mostly erased except her dealings with Bache while everything else seemed vague.

"Apologies but I was the one who erased your memories." Naruto muttered in a gentle tone as he silently appeared from the wall

"What are you?" Argana questioned as she looked at Naruto, she couldn't remember seeing such a species but she knew he was dangerous as she couldn't even move

"I am not your enemy and I was forced to do such an act. You had been raped by goblins for a year by now and you had been completely broken so that was the only choice to save you. You won't find any remnants of such a past since I healed your bodies as well. You may not believe me but consider why I would care if I was an enemy as you are quite aware now that I could have killed you before and even now." Naruto explained in a gentle manner as he didn't wish to hurt them, their past was already painful so he didn't wish to give them new nightmares

"Okay, say we believe you. What do you want from us, I presume this can't be free." Argana asked, she was the leader of the group

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Bache and Argana from Danmachi

Rimuru from slime tensei exists


	3. Chapter 3

"It is free; I just like to help people when I can. So if you want to leave, I don't mind and if you want something better in life then you can serve me. I will lead you to a path of glory and fortune." Naruto said in a calm tone as his wings fluttered, the place was small so his body was not his full size

Bache and Argana looked at the snake with surprise as thought whirled inside their mind.

'Is he telling the truth?'

'Why would he do that?'

'Why is a monster helping humans?'

"What do you mean glory and fortune if we follow you, what can you do to achieve that?" Bache spoke up in calm tone, the life of an adventurer was hard and they were always in danger so if an alternative was given they might choose that option.

"Good, that is a good way of thinking. I am the strongest being in the forest; I am ancient and have knowledge beyond your comprehension. I can teach you to become stronger and I can make you my representative's in the human world when I do some business. Money to me is nothing but to you it is your life line and you will never have to worry about it." Naruto explained briefly as he showed them illusions about what they could be doing and how it works

"I will give you time to decide, eat up and I will come back by night with some clothes." Naruto said as he exited the room

"Argana, what do you think?" Bache questioned as she sat down on the bed

"He can easily kill us if he wanted; we are not that strong even in our city so he just gave us a choice because we might have been the first people he met. Our life is too harsh and we don't have the luxury of learning from someone great, and we have incomplete memories so we don't even know where we come from. So let us accept it, the offer is better than anything I remember." Argana muttered in a calm tone as she stared at the door

"I agree but do you believe his words about being strong and all that. Can he do what he promised?" Bache questioned

Before Argana could say anything, Madara entered the room with some fruits and fried meat along with water. He put the items on the table that was in the middle of the room and looked at the two women.

"Master is strong as he has said and you don't have to worry about not knowing as you will witness it if you just follow him when he hunts. I hope you don't question such a fact, it pisses me of." Madara said in an annoyed tone, he was not happy with the way they talked about his master like they were his equal.

"You are weak so act like it." Madara said as he walked away

"I thought he was going to attack us with the intense glare. So our savior has good followers and they don't seem to be abused. The Hob said we can judge by following the hunt so let's eat up and follow him." Argana said with a smile, she was now curious what she might see.

* * *

Naruto exited the cave while the goblins were practicing the things he had taught them, he wasn't going to push them into hunting in just a single day so he was in charge of bringing back food.

'When I get back I will ask if humans also change like monsters, I am really curious about it.' Naruto thought as he slithered into the forest, he was confident that the girls would accept as they had nowhere to go and they weren't stupid enough to risk the unknown

'Eating meat all the time is not good and I like my diet balanced so I should look for appropriate plants and grow them near the cave. I should renovate the place into my base already so that they can learn how to live properly. This reminds me of old days when I was training the ANBU squads personally to relieve my boredom.' Naruto mused as he moved at a moderate pace while his wings had shrunk so that they were unusable for flight

'If I am going to take this place as my territory, what should I do now?'

'Explore first as I haven't seen enough yet, maybe I might be surprised.' Naruto thought with a smile, his presence would have been oppressive but he held it back so that he was invisible to all senses except sight

"An interesting pet has fallen in my hand." Naruto muttered as he heard the wind and a large bird sweeped in for the kill

Naruto just turned around and stared at it with full killing intent, it hit thee foe like a surging river and froze it in the air. It fell like a puppet without strings.

'A good ability and it has a good name.' Naruto thought as he had used the evil eye, one of the racial abilities he had gained and it was enhanced with his own killer intent

Naruto examined the foe, it was a large hawk of 10 m height and looking at it he could see the lightning.

"A lightning Hawk, interesting, I wonder what it will evolve into?" Naruto said as he got closer and looked at the poor bird trying to escape

'Don't bother, you are mine now. Go hunt far away from here and come to this place later.' Naruto sent through the mental link he created after putting a seal on the Hawk's body so he could summon it when he wanted and make it do what he wanted.

The Hawk took flight in a hurry with dread clear in its eyes but it couldn't deny the command and Naruto continued on his way as he still had work.

After two hours Naruto had gathered the meat and seeds along with other necessary things for the base. He had stored them in the seals and was drinking water from the pond when he sensed human presence close by.

'Adventurers or something else?' Naruto was curios and moved silently towards them and as he arrived at the place, he realized they were not adventurers but villagers running from bandits.

'So there must be a village nearby, I hope the people aren't dead.' Naruto thought as he closed the distance between them and stood in front of the two fleeing humans, they were a young couple he assumed.

They were terrified and fell to the ground in despair as they didn't they had a chance to survive, bandits on their back and such a large monster in front of them.

"I am not going to kill you, think of me as a friend." Naruto muttered in a friendly tone while using his chakra, he used the underworld swamp so that the 5 bandits behind the villager were swallowed by the earth.

"Go back to your village; it should be safe when you return." Naruto said as he passed them by as they looked on in shock

'This can be fun, let's see how different races interact with each other.'

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto moved at full speed so he arrived at the outskirts of the village in a moment, from what he could see it wasn't that big. A small one with minimal population but the life forces were being snuffed out so he quickly moved to save the people.

'The leader seems strong and not human.' Naruto thought as he sensed a being in the center of the village and it seemed to be eating humans

Naruto moved liked lightning as he pierced through the bandits around the village and within a second all of them dropped dead. Naruto didn't attack the monster directly as he wanted to see what it could do, so he flew towards him and landed in front of him.

"What are you?" Naruto questioned and the bandit leader looked towards him with a curious looked as he chomped on an arm

"Didn't think a monster with intelligence lived in these woods but to answer your question, I am a demon. I am curious are you their guardian or what?" The demon spoke in a calm manner; it seems to see itself as a higher being and did not show any signs of seeing Naruto as an equal or otherwise

"This is my territory, the forest and this village. You have killed my people so you will die but do try to entertain me. I have been bored for a long time." Naruto muttered in a playful tone, even if he was angry it would never show as he was old and he was used to showing a playful and calm expression in all situations

"You are not smart are you? But I am merciful so beg for your life and become my slave." The demon replied

"No need to talk, you are too weak to be my servant so why do you think I would serve you." Naruto said with contempt as he launched a chakra blast from his mouth at the demon, it was shaped like a ball and hit the demon in the chest.

The demon flew back into the house behind it, from the force of the attack as it was unable to move fast enough.

'Slower than me but let's see what it can do with that dark energy.' Naruto thought as he chased after his target

The demon stood behind the house as he cleared away the rubble from his clothes, "I see, where you got the confidence but I am not the type that spares worthy beings for a future fight. I will make this day the last for you."

The demon spoke with anger as it unfurled its wings and dark energy surged, Naruto could feel that the demon had strengthened its body.

Naruto flew into the sky towards the enemy when he was hit by a dark spear that grazed his scales.

'That is a very good stat boost and that energy seems to be corruptive. Let's see if he can survive one of the moves I am able to do at the moment.' Naruto thought nonchalantly as he never saw the thing as a threat but a toy that needs to be broken.

Naruto's body shone golden as he enhanced his body to the limits with chakra, the body had more chakra than it should have because of his soul so it was hurting itself but he had healing so he was alright. It broke and became stronger; Naruto felt for the first time in a long time some measure of pain. It was miniscule but he felt it and he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the old days when he felt pain.

"Have you gone crazy or are you just that stupid?" The demon spoke as he saw the smile on Naruto; there were demons with snake like bodies so he knew how they expressed themselves.

"You can die now." Naruto muttered as a small Rasenshuriken formed on the tip of his tail and he threw it at the demon, the demon was confident and blocked it with a barrier.

"Stupid" Naruto said as he heard the screams of agony and watched as the body parts that were torn apart fell in different directions, he was feeling a bit weakened as he almost used up all his chakra.

Even though that jutsu is high rank he could do it with his low level chakra because of his high affinity with the elements and he was used to it so he made no wastage along with the size of the jutsu being really small.

Naruto went to each part of the body and absorbed the dark energy inside his body; it strengthened his chakra as it was pure yin energy.

Naruto landed in the center of the village, waiting for someone to show their courage and speak to him. A young man of 24 approached him, he had white hair and red eyes, and following him was a very beautiful woman with a bountiful chest.

Naruto used a bit of his blood lust on them but they still walked closer with a bit more difficulty so he let it go and waited for them to speak.

"Thank you for saving us, my name is Bell Cranel and I am the new head of the village. This is my wife Hestia." Bell said in a calm tone as he introduced his wife and then looked at Naruto with a bit of hope

"May I know our savior's name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are a good kid and talented to, so I will give you the choice to serve me. This village from now on will be part of my territory and I will protect you all, and show you how to live a better life but you will follow my commands. I do not eat people and I won't feed you to the monsters. So what is your answer?" Naruto said in a calm tone as he stared into those red eyes

Bell smiled, the deal was what he wanted as he had the ability to tell if a person was good or bad and he could feel only light from the Naruto.

"I will serve master diligently and lead the village to prosperity." Bell muttered in a happy tone as he got to his knees

"That's good, now fix the place up. Luckily I wasn't late so the crops haven't been damaged nor has the animals been slaughtered. I will meet you tomorrow but know that you are safe so sleep in peace." Naruto said in a gentle tone as he touched Bell with his tail which inscribed a seal on him and did the same with Hestia

Naruto left while Bell handled his job, "Was that good enough for you two?" Naruto muttered as he landed at the outskirts of the village and saw the two girls. He had already known they were watching him with magic enhanced vision.

"We will serve you master, please accept us under your protection." The girls went to their knees as they understood what kind of being they had come across, he was more powerful than anything in their memory and he was intelligent. If he can train goblins to be strong than he can do better with humans.

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed and comment

Bell Cranel and Hestia: Danmachi

Naruto looks like Quetzalcoatl from shin megami


End file.
